1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal combustion engine which includes a cylinder head and a cylinder block, with a crankcase being fixed to the cylinder block, and with the crankcase including at least one oil pump.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to arrange the cylinder head and the cylinder block as a unit. Such head-cylinder-block units are also known as monoblocs. An integral crankcase is usually adjacent to the head-block unit. Furthermore, internal combustion engines with multi-part crankcases are known, with one crankcase part and bearing bracket for the crankshaft bearing being cast together into one piece. This component is also known as “bed plate”. In the case of monobloc internal combustion engines, individual bearing blocks with individual bearing brackets were used up until now in order to enable the necessary accessibility for machining the cylinder bores.
An internal combustion engine with cylinder head and cylinder block is known from GB 2 425 570 B, with the cylinder head and the cylinder block being integrally arranged.
It is known from JP 2000-337117 A to fix an oil pump having an integrated control valve by means of screws from the outside to the crankcase. The mounting opening will simultaneously be sealed in an oil-tight manner by the flange of the intake line. It is disadvantageous that there is a relatively large number of areas that need to be machined.
It is the object of the invention to reduce the machining effort in an internal combustion engine of the kind mentioned above.